


Leasan Cruaidh

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Teaghlach [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, USS Enterprise D, Unrequited Crush, mild harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: When a new head of Stellar Cartography comes on board the Enterprise, she shows interest in Captain Picard.





	Leasan Cruaidh

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Takes place 2368ish. Mid Season 6, in the TNG show timeline. The beginning will loosely paraphrase the S6 episode, Lessons. I don’t think I lifted any dialog directly, but if I did, I’ll bold it to acknowledge the original writer.
> 
> Yes, I bash Nella. Yes, I dislike Nella because she got in the way of our favourite couple. This is Fluff & Angst. 
> 
> Very tiny amount of harassment (an unwanted kiss). Mentioned for trigger warnings.

The turbolift doors slid open onto the bridge and Captain Jean-Luc Picard stepped out. “Good Evening, Mister Data.”

“Captain,” Data rose to vacate the Captain’s usual middle seat and Jean-Luc waved his hand. “No need, Data.  I’m only here to get some paper work done.  Apparently I was driving Beverly mad.”

“Is the Doctor feeling alright?” Jean-Luc grinned at his android friend. “Yes, Data.  Beverly is fine.  Just feeling this pregnancy a bit harder than the others.” Data opened his mouth to ask his Captain for clarification and thought better of it.  “Data, I’d like you to patch me through to Landris Two.  The work they are doing there is simply fascinating.”

“ **I am sorry, Sir.  Stellar Cartography has asked for a communications blackout while they perform an experiment**. Would you like me to override it?”

“No, no, that won’t be necessary. I can call Doctor Mowray tomorrow.”  Jean-Luc retreated towards his Ready Room. “You have the Bridge, Mister Data.”

Jean-Luc settled in behind his desk and completed a few reports that were due at Command. He was getting ready to submit his reports when her remembered the blackout request, so he pushed the rest of his reports to one side and decided he would read the files Doctor Mowray had sent again.  “Computer:  Please bring up the files related to the archaeological dig on Landris Two.”

“ _Unable to Comply. Library is offline.”_

“Why?”

“ _Library is offline at the request of Stellar Cartography.”_   Jean-Luc grumbled to himself. “So much for catching up on work tonight and letting Beverly get some sleep.”  He stood and made his way over to the replicator in his office. A nice cup of Earl Grey would do.  Beverly had taken to wrinkling her nose at the smell of Bergamot lately and he tried to stay away from drinking his favoured blend in their quarters . Such a change from when she was pregnant with Ethan and would make double and even triple Bergamot tea. 

“Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.”

_“Unable to comply.  Replicators are offline.”_

“Damnit.  Why?”

**“ _Replicators are offline at the request of Stellar Cartography.”_**

“What are they doing in there?”

_“Unknown.”_

“I didn’t ask you.”  Jean-Luc scowled at the replicator.  Time to take a trip down to Stellar Cartography and see what was taking them so long.

###

He slid the door open and a voice immediately snapped, “Close the door!  People, close your eyes to the light for a minute and let your eyes readjust.”  Jean-Luc merely stepped in to the room and allowed the door to slide shut behind him.  Whoever had just dared to speak that way to the ship’s Captain would soon find themselves on notice. 

“Who am I speaking with?”  A woman walked away from the group around the table and extended her hand. “Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren.  You just ruined four hours of work. Who are you that it was so important to interrupt us?”  Jean-Luc did not take her hand but cleared his throat.

“A very irate Captain who would like his cup of Earl Grey tea!”  Nella’s eyes went wide.  “Captain Picard!  Please excuse me, I didn’t think...I didn’t realise....I assumed you would be asleep.”

“Yes, well. Some of us use the late night to get our work done and it is very frustrating to discover half the ship offline at _your_ request.  I do not recall having the notice pass over my desk.” 

“Yes, ah...er..Sorry?”  Nella offered up lamely. “But at least let me get you a cup of tea.  You know, you really shouldn’t be drinking Earl Grey at this hour of the night. Let me get you some of my special herbal tea.”

“No thank you.  I get enough herbal tea right now at home.”  Nella frowned. Why wouldn’t the Captain drink whatever he wanted in his own quarters?  Nella wandered over to her console and pressed a few buttons. “There, replicators back online.”

“Thank you.  And in the future, please make sure you ask permission before disabling half the ship. It may be three in the morning, but we have round the clock shifts in most departments and you never know who might decloak in front of us.”  Nella bowed her head. “Of course, Sir.  I’m sorry, Sir.”

###

Jean-Lu returned to his quarters and smiled as he entered the room.  Twelve-year-old Isobel was asleep on the settee with a book resting on her chest, and Beverly was sipping a cup of tea.

“She wanted to wait up for you.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I see it worked.”

“I didn’t have the heart to wake her and send her to bed.”  Jean-Luc leaned down and pressed his lips to his wife’s. “I’m sorry, my love.  I didn’t mean to be so late.  Stellar Cartography...well, never mind.  Where did you get your cup of tea from?”

“Made it.  Replicator is down.  I found some Earl Grey in the cupboard if you want some.  I didn’t bother to call maintenance at this hour since the children are sound asleep. We might have to settle for cereal in the morning if it’s not fixed.”

“Oh, its fixed.  Replicators should be working again.”  Jean-Luc went over to their replicator. “Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.”  The machine was slower than usual, but a cup of tea soon appeared.  “Much better.  Did you need anything, my love?”

“Pickles.  I’ve been craving some of those pickles we had on Dorova Seven all night!”  Jean-Luc chuckled as he moved his tea out of the way.  “One dish of Dorovian pickles.”  He picked up the dish and carried it over to Beverly, who eagerly grabbed the dish. “Ethan alright?”

“Sleeping soundly.”  Jean-Luc reached down for his daughter and hoisted her up in his arms. “She’s getting too big for this.”

“I don’t know,” Beverly grinned, “You do alright carrying me.”

“Hmm.  I’ll be right back.”  Jean-Luc gently carried Isobel to her bedroom and tucked her into bed.  He returned to Beverly and sat where Isobel had been laying and pulled Beverly’s legs into his lap. 

“ Jean-Luc, I’m sorry I kicked you out earlier.” 

“It’s alright, my love. I know this pregnancy has been a little harder than the others.”

“You’re not kidding. I’m getting too old for this.”  She threw her head back  as Jean-Luc rubbed circles on her feet.  “This is the last baby, mister.” 

“You said that about Ethan.”

“I know, but then Wesley left for the Academy and it made me feel broody all over again.” 

“Hmm, does this mean you’ll want us to have another baby when Isobel goes off to school?” Jean-Luc pressed harder into the soles of Beverly’s feet and she moaned. “Well, if it means I get foot rubs like this one....”  she winked. “No, my love.  I really think this might be our last child.” 

“Would you like to attend a concert tomorrow night in Ten Forward ? Mister Data will be performing and he asked if we would attend.”  Beverly grinned. “That sounds lovely.  It’s been a while since you and I had an evening to ourselves.  I’ll ask Robin if she can come over to look after Isobel and Ethan.”

“Robin?”

“Lefler?  Wesley’s girlfriend?  She’s an Ensign in Engineering. “  Jean-Luc’s eyes widened.  His son had a girlfriend who was an Ensign?  “I wasn’t aware Wesley _had_ a girlfriend....”

“He is twenty, you know.  I was...well...I was dating Jack when I was his age.  Robin is a year older than Wes. They met at the Academy. I’m sure you met her...didn’t you?”  Jean-Luc furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember.  “Oh, yes, now I remember!  She was top of her class in Engineering.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Yes, _and_ Wesley’s girlfriend.  Honestly, Jean-Luc. Are you going to be like this when Isobel starts dating?”

“Oh no. When Isobel starts dating I will scrutinise every boy that comes through that door and put the fear of my Captaincy into them!”  Beverly snorted. “Sure, that’ll encourage the boys.”

“Exactly.”  Beverly pressed her feet into Jean-Luc’s fingers harder.  “Fortunately, I think we have a few years before we have to think about Isobel having a boyfriend. Right now, she’s more interested in Shakespeare.  Although, she was reading Romeo and Juliet.”

“Could be worse.  She could be reading Midsummer.” 

###

Beverly was in their bedroom changing before the concert.  This was her fourth pregnancy over the course of twenty years and Starfleet still had not managed to design a comfortable maternity uniform.  She pulled on a pair of leggings and her favourite oversized blue jumper and frowned in the mirror. “Well, baby. Looks like you won’t let me wear this much longer.”  Jean-Luc came up behind her, still damp from his shower and he wrapped his arms around her. “You are beautiful.”

“I look fat.”

“You look like a goddess.”  He kissed the back of her neck and Beverly turned around to wind her arms around her towel-clad husband.  “Hmm.  You, on the other hand, look delicious.  Are you _sure_ we have to go to the concert? We could have Robin take the kids to the holodeck and....”

“Mm, don’t tempt me. But we did tell Data we would be there.  But later, after the children are asleep....”  He kissed her passionately and her arms roamed across his back.

“Ew, gross.  Izzy, Mom and Papa are kissing again.”  Isobel rolled her eyes at her eight-year-old brother. “It’s Mom and Papa. It’s what they do.  Uhm, Papa, I hope you’re going to get dressed....” 

Jean-Luc turned towards his children.  “I will if you get out of my bedroom!  Monkeys, what are you doing in here?”

“Can I have a popsicle?” 

“A popsicle?  Ethan, you came into our bedroom without knocking to ask for a popsicle?”  Ethan nodded.  “Fine. Isobel, can you get your brother a popsicle?” 

“Can I have one too?”

“Yes. Now go, I need to get dressed.”  The siblings left their parents room and Beverly collapsed in a fit of giggles on the bed.  “And we’re having a fourth! Are we mad?”

“Madly in love.  Bev, I love you.” 

“Love you too. But you really should get dressed if we want to be on time.” 

“Er, right.” 

###

Jean-Luc scowled as he saw the pianist who was accompanying Data was none other than Nella Daren, the horrid new head of Stellar Cartography.  Beverly leaned over and squeezed his hand. “Try to smile. You know Data will watch you.”

“Sometimes...it’s like having another child with Data.”

“Hmm.  He and Wesley seemed to be about the same age when we first deployed.  I suppose Data has been active about as long as Wes has been alive.  I wonder if Data misses Wesley?” 

“Can Data miss someone?”

“I don’t know.  We’ll have to ask him. Now, tell me why you were just scowling.”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around Beverly and pulled her close. “It isn’t important. I was just remembering my last run-in with Commander Daren.”

“The pianist?  Oh, she’s the new head of Stellar Cartography, isn’t she?”  Beverly’s eyes went wide. “Oh. She was the one who was rude to you.”

“Yes. And I’m really not looking forward to speaking with her again.”  Beverly patted his hand. “Well, surely she can’t expect the Captain to speak with her tonight. Besides, you’re on a date with your wife.”  Jean-Luc leaned down and pressed a kiss to Beverly’s hair. Unbeknownst to him, Nella was watching their interaction out of the corner of her eye and frowned.  The captain was dating the pudgy doctor?  Nella had her physical with Doctor Selar, but had seen the Chief Medical Officer in her office and hadn’t known she was dating the Captain. Nella pushed thoughts of the Captain out of her head and concentrated on playing, grinning when Data decided to do a little bit of improvisation and she followed along. 

After the performance, Data approached Jean-Luc and Beverly. “Captain, Doctor, did you enjoy the performance?”  Beverly took a sip of her orange juice before replying. “Very much, Data. Your inflection is improving.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.  Sir?” 

“Yes, Mister Data.  I noticed you did a little improvising going into the adagio.” 

“You’re a musician too?”  Nella interjected herself into the conversation. 

“I play the flute a little.”  Beverly patted Jean-Luc’s hand. “A little? Jean-Luc, you sell yourself short.  You’ve even managed to teach Isobel how to play.” 

“Isobel?”

“My daughter.  Well, our daughter.” Nella took a step back. _Daughter? He has a daughter with this woman?_ “I, ah, see. Well, if you ever want her to learn the piano, the cello, or the viola, I don’t mind giving lessons.”

“Thank you, but she’s happy with her flute right now. I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve formally met.  I’m doctor-“  Beverly was interrupted by Guinan’s approach. 

“More juice, Beverly?”  Guinan passed her friend a fresh glass. “Thank you, Guinan. “

“You need to keep your vitamin C up.”

“Which one of us is the doctor?”  Guinan and Beverly laughed.  It was an old joke between the friends.  Nella frowned.  “Captain, I was wondering if you might like to join me for a drink?” 

“A drink, Commander?  I believe I have one,”  he held up his glass of wine.  “Oh no, I meant another time. Tomorrow night, maybe?” 

Beverly raised her eyebrows at the audacity of the woman and was about to open her mouth to say something when Guinan stepped in. “Nella, have I introduced you to my friend Reg?” 

“Uh, no, I don’t think you have.”

“Why don’t you come with me?”  Guinan looked over at Beverly and Jean-Luc and winked.

###

“That woman was flirting with you.”  Beverly kicked her shoes off as soon as they entered their quarters.

“Someone was flirting with Captain Picard?”  Beverly grinned at the young woman. “We told you, Robin. When we’re not on duty, you can call us Beverly and Jean-Luc.”  Robin blushed. “I know, but it feels strange.”

“You’ll get used to it.  Have you heard from that son of ours recently?”  Robin blushed again. “Last night.  We’re making plans for his break.”  Beverly grinned. “Oh, that’s wonderful!”

“So who’s been flirting with Jean-Luc?”

“Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “If you two are going to have girl talk, I’m going to go check on the children.”  He leaned over and kissed his wife. “Thank you for watching them tonight, Robin.”

“No problem, Captain...Jean-Luc.”  Beverly took Robin by the elbow and led her over to the sofa. “So, Doc..Beverly, Commander Daren flirted with Jean-Luc?”

“She did.  Ugh, I wanted to slap the smug smile off her face.”  Beverly adopted a falsetto. “ _Captain, would you like to join me for a drink?_ I mean, who asks their Captain...their _married_ Captain out for a drink?” Robin gasped.  “What did you do?”

“Nothing. Guinan introduced her to Reg.  But if I see her flirting with my husband again....”

 “Don’t mess with the pregnant woman?”

“Yep. Don’t mess with the pregnant woman.” The two dissolved into giggles and Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. 

###

A few weeks went by and Jean-Luc was home alone.  Beverly was still in Sickbay, tending to an emergency that had come in from Engineering, and the children were both with their friends.  Jean-Luc was just finishing  a relaxing cup of tea when the doorchime rang. “Come.” The door slid open to reveal none other than Nella Darren with a scroll tucked under her arm.

“Commander, what can I do for you?”

“Captain.”  Nella entered the Captain’s quarters without being invited in and took a look around.  The Captain’s quarters were large and inviting. There were some photo frames on a credenza she couldn’t  quite get a glimpse of, and fresh flowers on the table.  Clearly, the Captain was a very neat man.  “I just came by to see if you wanted to play with me?”  Jean-Luc choked on his tea.

“I...I’m sorry?” 

“Music?  You said you played the flute.”

“Er, yes, Commander.  As I told you, not very well.”  Jean-Luc nervously walked over to the replicator and deposited his empty tea cup.  He paused, not sure if he should offer the Lieutenant Commander refreshment or not. He decided against it and turned around as she started speaking. “The Doctor didn’t seem to think so.” Jean-Luc grinned. “Yes, well, Beverly might have rose-coloured glasses on when it comes to my playing.” 

“I see. Well, I’d love to hear you play...”

“I don’t think so, Commander.”

“Please, call me Nella.”  Nella unrolled her scroll onto the dining room table and revealed it to be a piano scroll and Jean-Luc was fascinated.  “Does that play?” Nella nodded. “I picked it up on Mataline Two.”

“Looks interesting.  I might have to pick one up for Ethan.” 

“Ethan?”

“My son. He’s starting to show an interest in music, but doesn’t want to play the flute like his sister.”  _He has a son, too? Who’s the mother of that kid? Surely not Beverly..._

“I didn’t know you had a son, Sir.”

“Two sons, actually.  My eldest is at the Academy. He’s a third year.  And of course, my daughter Isobel,”  Jean-Luc proudly beamed.  He loved talking about his children.  “And another due in three months.” 

“A....another?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Beverly felt a little lost with Wesley away and we decided to have another.” 

“I...ah...see.”  Nella’s brain was trying to process everything.  She glanced at the Captain’s finger.  No ring.  Of course, she didn’t know that he usually wore a ring but had taken it off while he was trying to repair one of Ethan’s toys because he didn’t want to ruin it.  Well, it didn’t matter.  She could probably steal him away from Beverly. After all, he must be tired of raising children.  Nella decided to press her luck.  “Jean-Luc,”  he looked up sharply.  “I think you will find, Commander, that I am to be addressed as _Captain_.”

 _Oh, so he wants to play it like this, does he?_ “Sorry, _Captain._ I just wondered if I could tempt you into playing your flute for me.” 

“No, I don’t think so. I only play for my children.  Or Beverly.”  Nella frowned.  Beverly again.  “Oh, please, Sir?” 

“No, I am sorry, Commander. My playing is reserved for my family. But perhaps you might like to come back this evening and hear Isobel?  I daresay, she’s already much better than me.”  Nella could tell that the Captain was trying to get her to leave and so she did the only thing she could think of and she grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face towards her and she kissed him.  

The door to the Captain’s quarters slid open and Isobel dropped her school bag and shrieked.  Jean-Luc shoved Nella away from him “Commander!  That was entirely...that was inappropriate!”

“I...I thought you wanted to.”  Jean-Luc sighed as Isobel came to his side and wrapped her arms around her father’s waist and buried her face in his torso.  Jean-Luc absently smoothed down his daughter’s  long hair.  “You were mistaken. Now, you’ve upset my daughter, and I think you need to leave.  NOW.”

“Y....yes, Sir.” 

“Papa, who was that lady?”  Jean-Luc leaned down and kissed the top of Isobel’s head. “No one, sweetheart.  She made a mistake, that’s all.” 

“She kissed you like Mom kisses you.” 

“Ah, but sweetheart, the important thing is I did not kiss her back.  Alright?”  Isobel nodded.  “You’re back early. I thought you were going to the holodeck with your friends?” Isobel sighed. “We were, but Maura got grounded and I didn’t want to go with Dylan alone.” 

“Hmm. Very sensible of you.”  Not to mention, Jean-Luc was relieved Isobel had given him an excuse to get rid of the Commander.

“Papa, that lady left her thing.”

“Damn.”  Isobel giggled. “Papa!” 

“Don’t tell your mother I said that.”  Jean-Luc reached over and rolled back up the piano scroll.  Now he would have to pay her a visit to return the scroll and he wondered if she had done that deliberately.  Jean-Luc toyed with telling Isobel where the Commander’s quarters were and having her take it back, but he didn’t want to upset Isobel.  He pushed the scroll to one side.  “Now then. Ethan is still out with his friends and your mother had an emergency. What would you like to do?” 

“Can we take a picnic to the arboretum?”  Isobel’s eyes lit up.  She loved visiting the arboretum, and it was rare for her to get one on one time with her Papa.  Jean-Luc looked over at his daughter, and marvelled not for the first time how much Isobel looked like Beverly.  Isobel would be a heartbreaker when she was a little older, that was for sure. 

“Of course we can.  I think your mother keeps the picnic basket under the replicator.” 

###

Beverly was fuming.  Jean-Luc had told her what had happened with the Lieutenant Commander and how it had upset Isobel when she came home and Beverly was seething . When Isobel said the woman had left behind her piano, Beverly seized it and after asking the computer where Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren’s quarters were she stalked off in that direction and jammed her finger against the chime.  The door slid open to reveal Nella Daren clad in a flowing green dress.  Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“You left something in _my quarters_ earlier.”  Beverly slammed the scroll down on the table and Nella winced. The scroll hadn’t been cheap.  “Sorry?”

“My. Quarters.”  Beverly spoke through clenched teeth.  “The ones I share with my children and my _husband_.” 

“Husband?” 

“Is there an echo in here?”  Beverly placed her hands on her hips and glared at Nella, her hair making a fiery mane around her head.  “My. Husband. Captain of this ship?  Bald?  British accent?  The one you had your _lips on and upset my daughter when she saw you_?” 

“Well...it’s not my fault if the Captain kissed me.”  Beverly scoffed.  “Yeah.  I don’t think so, Lieutenant.”

“Lieutenant Commander.”

“Whatever.  Look, I know damn well Jean-Luc did not kiss you and was not interested in kissing you.”  Nella smirked. “You don’t know that.  Your husband wasn’t wearing a ring.” 

“He had been fixing one of our son’s toys earlier and took it off so it didn’t get greasy.  But maybe, if you actually talked to him, you would have found out that he is married.” 

“The Captain likes me.”  Beverly snorted. “Lady,  I can guarantee you you are delusional.  The Captain and I have been together for over twenty years.”  Technically, that was a small lie, since Beverly had been married to Jack Crusher for five years of Wesley’s life, but Nella didn’t need to know those particulars.  “Look, just stay away from my husband or you will find yourself transferred off this ship faster than warp eight.”  Beverly spun on her heels, her long tresses billowing behind her and left Nella’s quarters.  Nella smirked at Beverly’s retreating back.  She had rattled the doctor. 

###

Nella pressed the doorchime outside of the Ready Room, where she knew Commander Riker was currently working out the roster for the sensor array.  She needed to have extra time with the array and knew exactly how she could get it.  “Come in!” 

Nella strode into the room as if she owned it as Will Riker looked up. “Lieutenant Commander Daren, is it?”

“Yes, Commander.” 

“What can I do for you?” 

“Welll....I was hoping to be able to get a few extra hours on the array.” Will gestured towards the PADDs he had strewn on Jean-Luc’s desk. “I’m sorry, Commander.  I realise your project is important, but I have almost every department asking for time and we’re only there for two days.  I might be able to get you a second slot at three in the morning....”Nella frowned.  “Commander, that’s not what the Captain told me.” Will raised his eyebrows.  The Captain wasn’t in the habit of giving people permission for things without letting him know. 

“What did the Captain tell you?”

“Oh, well, he told me it would be no problem at all.  He seemed quite....eager to please me, if you get my drift.”  Nella gave Will a salacious smile and Will frowned.  “I’m sorry, Commander, but the Captain didn’t inform me and I’m afraid I can’t assign you extra time just based on your word that it was promised to you.” 

“I see. Well, I really don’t think Jean-Luc will be pleased when I tell him you won’t accommodate me.”

“I think you’ll find, Commander, that around here, we refer to the Captain as Captain Picard, and not Jean-Luc.  Unless, of course, you are his wife.”  Will grinned.  Beverly was always slipping up and calling the Captain Jean-Luc instead of Captain, even while on duty.  But she also was the only one to ever get away with it.  Will was only allowed to call him Jean-Luc off-duty, and never around any of the other crew and he considered the Captain to be his best friend. 

“Well,”  Nella said breathily, “That’s not what he said last night.  He seemed quite content for me to call him Jean-Luc.” Will’s eyes widened.  _What on Earth?_ “I...see.  Well, I’m sorry Commander, but it’s 0300 or nothing.”  Nella sighed.  “Fine. I’ll take it.”  She turned around to leave.  “I’ll make sure to tell _Jean-Luc_ how you treated me.” 

Once the door was safely shut behind her, Will tapped his badge.  “Bridge to Captain Picard.”

“ _Go ahead, Number One.”_

“Sir, are you busy?”

_“I’m on holodeck six with the children. We’ve gone riding. You’re welcome to join us.”_

“I take it Beverly didn’t join you?”

 _“She’s not riding, but she’s here enjoying the holodeck sun. Why don’t you take a break and join us?  Bring Deana along.”_ Will grinned.  “That sounds great, Sir.  I’ll see if she’s available and we’ll meet you there.” 

###

Will entered the holodeck and was immediately attacked by a hurling ball called Ethan. “Uncle Will!”

“Hey, kiddo,” he ruffled Ethan’s hair.  “Where’s your dad?” 

“Saddling up a horse for you.  Come on!”  Ethan tugged on Will’s hand and he turned towards Deanna, who laughed.  “Ethan, don’t I get a hello too?”

“Sorry Auntie Dee.” 

“That’s alright. Where’s your mother?”  Ethan pointed in the direction of a small copse of trees.  “Over there.” 

Deanna strode over to where her friend was lounging on a swinging bench. “Come have a seat, Dee.”

“You look content.”

“I am.  I love this program.”  Beverly tilted her face towards the sun as Deanna looked around.  “Where are we?”

“La Barre.  The vineyard is just over there,” Beverly pointed to a spot on the horizon. “The children love it.  We used to go to La Barre every summer after Jean-Luc reconciled with Robert.  And Ethan and Rene are the same age. Poor Isobel.  She always said it was like having two little brothers.  It doesn’t help that Ethan and Rene practically look like they could be twins.”  Deanna chuckled. 

“When were you last in La Barre?” 

“A few years ago...after the Borg...you remember?  We went there for Jean-Luc to recover.”  Deanna nodded.  She had been against the Captain going away with his family, but it had seemed to do the trick and he returned to the ship refreshed and in a better frame of mind.  Deanna thought about what Will had told her on their walk to the holodeck and frowned. Her friend didn’t _seem_ to be having any marital stress, but she also knew how good her friend was at blocking her feelings.

“Beverly, I need to ask you something,”  Beverly looked over at her friend. “Is everything okay with you and the Captain?” Beverly shot her friend a puzzled look.  “What do you mean, Deanna?” 

“Well, Wesley’s been away for a few years now and you’re pregnant again....I just wondered if everything was alright.” She reached out with her senses again and all she could sense was the puzzlement from her questions, and the contentment of her pregnancy paired with heartburn.  “Everything is fine, Dee.  What brought this on?”  Deanna sighed.

“I think you should know, Lieutenant Commander Daren seemed to be insinuating to Will that she and the Captain were...having an intimate relationship.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “I assume by intimate, you mean....”  Deanna nodded, and Beverly pursed her lips.  “I see.  Well, I assure you nothing is going on with her.  She just has a fixation on Jean-Luc.” 

“I assume the Captain was at home last night?”

“He sure was. Ethan needed help with his science homework and we both had to help. We finally wound up calling Wesley at the Academy because the work was over both our heads...and Jean-Luc and I are both scientists!  Ethan is only _eight_ , Deanna.  I think he might even be smarter than Wes was at that age.  After talking with Wes, Isobel wanted to practice her flute for us.  We sent the children to bed and cuddled on the settee until we went to bed. Why?”

“Just, verifying that Commander Daren was lying.  She insinuated to Will that she had been with the Captain last night.”  Beverly scoffed. “Right. I think it’s time we nip this in the bud, don’t you?”

 

Will made sure Isobel and Ethan were riding a few meters ahead before he decided to speak with the Captain. “Jean-Luc, I need to ask you something.” 

“Fire away, Number One.” 

“What were you doing last night?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. That was an odd question.  “Hmm. I helped Ethan with his science homework, spoke with Wesley at the Academy, listened to Isobel practice her flute, and then Beverly and I cuddled on the sofa after the children went to bed. Why?”

“I think you should know, Sir, a member of the crew is insinuating that you were with her last night in an intimate manner.”  Jean-Luc pulled on his reigns to slow his horse to a dead stop.  “What?”

“I’m sorry I had to ask you like that.”  

“Will, I understand.  But I swear to you, the only woman I was intimate with last night and have been with for the past twenty-one years is my wife,”  Jean-Luc glanced over to where he could see the swinging bench and grinned.  “Frankly, Number One, I couldn’t handle another!”  Will chuckled and Jean-Luc sobered. “Will, who is saying this?”

“Lieutenant Commander Daren.  I was in your Ready Room working on the schedule and she asked for extra time with the array and gave me the impression you had told her while you were intimate that she could have the time.”

“I see. Well, first of all, I was never intimate with her nor was I with her last night, and second, if I give anyone permission for something that you need to put on the schedule I would have made sure to tell you.  Will, I think we’re going to have to have a meeting with the Commander.”  Will nodded and Jean-Luc nudged his horse forward to re-join the children.  Might as well enjoy the rest of the ride and then he and Beverly could sit down with Will and Deanna to discuss their options.

###

“Lieutenant Commander Daren, do you know why you’ve been called here?”  Nella looked around the table in the Observation Lounge.  The Captain, First Officer, Second Officer, Counsellor, and Doctor were all seated on one side of the conference table and she was on the other.  “Er...no.”

Jean-Luc sighed.  “Begin Log. For the purpose of this meeting, I would like to acknowledge the following people present in the room. Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commander William T Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, Counsellor Deanna Troi, Doctor Beverly Picard, Lieutenant Worf, Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, and Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren.  Number One?”

Will cleared his throat. “Lieutenant Commander Daren, you are being brought up on charges of gross misconduct.  This tribunal will determine your punishment which could range from a slap on the wrist and a reprimand on your record, to demotion and/or reassignment.  Do you understand the charges?”

“No?”

“Do you recall coming to see me in the Captain’s Ready Room two days ago?”

“Er...Yes.” Nella looked down at the table in front of her.  “And do you remember what you said to me?” 

“I asked for more time on the array.” 

“And you insinuated you were having an intimate relationship with the Captain.”

“No.”

“ _Commander...”_ Will glanced over at Deanna who inclined her head at Will and Jean-Luc.  It was her small signal to indicate a lie.  “Could you tell me why you went to the Captain’s quarters last month? It is generally not permitted for crew members to visit the Captain in his quarters unless invited, nor are you allowed on the senior staff deck without invitation.   This procedure is set in place so that our senior staff have the ability to relax at the end of a shift.  Which _was_ explained to you fully at your intake, and would have been the same on your previous ship.”

“I thought he might like to play music with me.” 

“And instead of sending the Captain a message through the intra ship system you decided to violate the rules and visit his quarters?”

“Yes.”  Will sat back in his chair and rested his elbows on the table. “Tell me what happened.” 

“Uhm....” Nella looked at the table again.  “I showed him my piano scroll.”

“And?”

“Nothing.  The Captain said he wasn’t interested in playing with me. I left when his daughter came home.” 

“Isobel claims she walked in on you and you were trying to kiss her father.”  Nella scoffed. “You listen to the words of a twelve-year-old?”  Beverly’s eyes flashed and she looked like she wanted to say something, but Jean-Luc gently grasped her elbow and she sat back.

“When it’s Isobel Picard, yes.  I also believe my Captain and know he would not lie.”

“He kissed me.”  Jean-Luc banged his hand on the table. “Outrageous.  That is a lie!”  Beverly hid her smirk, but reached out for his hand and squeezed it.  Of course it was a lie.  Their relationship was  rock solid.  Even when most of the ship was affected by the Psi 2000 virus, all it did was make them more amorous towards each other. 

“ _Captain..._ ”

“Sorry, Number One.” 

“Commander, try again.” 

“Alright, I kissed him.  But he was with that cow and I could tell he wasn’t happy raising her brats.  I thought I would take a chance.” 

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you just called the Chief Medical Officer a cow for a minute and ask you what made you think you would get away with insinuating to me that you were intimate with the Captain?” 

“Well, I figured it would get me what I wanted and you would be too stiff to mention it to the Captain.”

“I see.” Will folded his hands. “Please wait in the corridor while we discuss this.  This is your last chance.  Did you have anything else to add?”

“No.” Nella spun and left.  She wasn’t worried. The Captain wouldn’t really dismiss her. 

Will looked at everyone around the table.  “Deanna? What did you get from her?”

“She is very confident.  But also carries a delusion about the Captain and Beverly’s relationship.” 

“I can’t dismiss her just because she came on to me.  I need something solid,”  Jean-Luc glanced around the table.  He could tell Beverly was fuming over being called a cow, and if Jean-Luc was honest, so was he.  “In terms of her comments...the most I am able to do is place her on notice and put a reprimand on her record for insubordination, same for her speaking inappropriate towards a  commanding officer.  Calling my wife a cow, while I would love to demote her all the way down to Ensign for it, doesn’t really lend itself to punishment.”

“What about assault?” 

“Hmm?  Mister Data, what do you mean?”

“Sir, you said she touched you without your permission.  Would that not fall under assault?”  A broad grin spread across Jean-Luc’s face. “Ah, Mister Data, you might have found the solution.  Yes, for assaulting a commanding officer, I do believe I can have her removed from my ship at my earliest convenience.” Jean-Luc rose from his chair and rested a hand on Beverly’s shoulder.

 “Number One, please inform Lieutenant Commander Daren this will be going on her permanent record and make arrangements for her to leave the ship immediately.  Oh, and make sure she knows not to come near any of my family.” Will nodded. “Now, I think I will take my wife back to our quarters before this stress has an impact on the baby.”  Beverly rose from her seat and Jean-Luc’s hand instantly went to her back.    Beverly smiled at the touch, but her eyes were still flashing with anger.  Jean-Luc escorted Beverly out the side door straight onto the Bridge and into the turbolift, avoiding seeing Nella Daren pacing in the corridor. 

The lift doors slid shut and Beverly slumped against Jean-Luc.  “This may be the pregnancy hormones talking, Jean-Luc, but I would like to put her out the nearest airlock.  How _dare_ she try to insinuate that our relationship was anything less than stable.”  Jean-Luc dropped a kiss on her head. “I know, my love.  I love you and all of our children.”  He wrapped his arms around Beverly from behind and she leaned against his chest and shivered when he kissed the back of her neck.  Jean-Luc didn’t often show her this much affection if they were someplace where the crew could see them, so she would take it while it was available.  “I love you too.” 

Jean-Luc dropped his hands to her stomach and encircled her pregnant belly.  He whispered low in her ear “Have I ever told you, how beautiful you look when you are carrying my child?”  Beverly smiled. “Mm, not lately.” 

“When I first saw you pregnant with Wesley, my heart swelled.  You were beautiful. My beautiful Madonna.”  Beverly blushed. “Honestly, Beverly, you get more beautiful each time.” 

“ _Deck Eight.”_

“The children aren’t home from school for another few hours.  Let me show you how much I love you.”

###

Nella shoved her belongings into the crate a Yeoman had delivered to her quarters shortly after Commander Riker had handed her her walking papers. _Sexual harassment?  But it was only a kiss..._ Nella sighed and picked up her piano scroll.  She couldn’t bear to look at it, but she remembered what Jean-Luc had said about getting one for Ethan.  She replicated a pen and some paper and composed a short note, sealing it in an envelope and writing  “Captain and Doctor Picard” on the envelope, then left the note and the piano scroll on the table before she hefted her crate and headed for the shuttle bay.  She would be taking a shuttle to Starabase 113, and from there await her next assignment...assuming she could get one.

###

_Captain Picard & Doctor Picard,_

_I wanted to express my sincere apologies for my actions.  I honestly have no excuse other than my own base impulses and desires.  Please accept this gift of my scroll piano for Ethan and Isobel to practice their music with._

_Thank you for the opportunity to serve with you._

_Nella Daren_


End file.
